


Trump Card

by WindChimeGhost



Category: Marvel, Wolverine And The X-Men (Cartoon), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Disciplinary Spanking, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Spanking, Non-sexual, Over the Knee, Parental Spanking, Short One Shot, Spanking, spank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindChimeGhost/pseuds/WindChimeGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightcrawler persuades Wolverine to save Gambit from his sinking boat. To Gambit’s horror, Wolverine sticks to his promise of lavishing more discipline on him, since their last encounter apparently didn’t stick with the thief.</p><p> </p><p>Takes place near the end of the ‘Aces and Eights’ episode. May contain spoilers.</p><p>Contains parental discipline/corporal punishment/spanking. Don’t like, Don’t read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trump Card

**Author's Note:**

> **~ Critique not desired ~**
> 
> **~ This fanfic contains parental discipline/corporal punishment (spanking). If you don't like, don't read/comment. ~**
> 
> **I understand that some people get offended or disturbed over the subject of spanking. If you're one of these, then please do not read this fanfic. You have been properly warned ahead of time. If you proceed to read my fanfic anyway and then post your opinions/logic in a comment, it will be ignored and deleted. This fanfic is fictitious and was written purely for fun. I did not post it on here to start debates or to be lectured. We all have our own opinions. So please show some respect when commenting.**
> 
> Some people were wanting another one of these fics for Gambit. As some already know, I had already planned to write one for the ‘Aces and Eights’ episode before I got the requests. Even though this was fun to write, I feel like I did a better job on my first one. I guess because it was the first time Wolverine does this to Gambit, so Gambit's reaction to it is a lot different. But anyways. I'm pleased with the outcome nonetheless. Hope everyone enjoys it! =) To be honest, I think my favorite part of this one is Nightcrawler's reaction at the very end. XD lol! I think he speaks for all of us who have actually witnessed someone getting spanked in real life. From the moment I started typing out the rough draft for this story, I knew right away that I wanted to channel those feelings and reaction into his character. And the image of him sitting there with his tail tucked under him was just too adorable not to use.
> 
> With this fic, I also wanted to answer the question I’m pretty sure we’ve all asked after watching this episode: “What happened to Gambit?”, since it never says what became of him in the actual episode. So I give you my own take in this fic. Since the series was canceled, we’ll never officially know, so I figure it’s up to us to imagine and come up with our own theories.
> 
> I consider this fic a deleted scene that takes place near the end of the ‘Aces and Eights’ episode. It fits in immediately after the scene where Wolverine warns the other X-Men that Magneto is going after Kelly. As with my others, you won’t understand everything here unless you’ve watched the episode.
> 
> Since this is a sequel of sorts, there are also some brief references to my other Gambit spank fic, ‘A Higher Gambit’. If you haven’t read that one yet, then you might not understand some parts of this one.
> 
>  
> 
> Wolverine and the X-Men and all related characters © Marvel
> 
> Fanfic and plot ©2015 by me (please do not take, use, or edit without my permission)

“Do you think they will get to Senator Kelly in time?” Kurt asked after Logan hung up the communications mic.

“They’d better if we ever hope to stop this mess,” Logan replied, sitting down in his chair. “Right now, we’ve got to focus on getting back to the university. I’ve got an idea of how we might be able to put a stop to some of this. It goes against my better judgment, but if there’s any hope of it helping to slow up this war, I’m willing to go through with it.” Logan sighed and shook his head. “I need to talk to Charles first.”

“What about Gambit?” Kurt asked.

“What about him?” Logan grunted, taking hold of the _Blackbird_ ’s controls and preparing to turn the jet around.

“We can’t just leave him here.”

“I have a good mind to,” Logan mumbled in reply, the palms of his hands squeezing tightly around the controls. “He’s got a boat. He’ll be fine.”

“But,” Kurt’s yellow eyes blinked, “it’s got a hole through it. He’ll sink.”

“He can swim back to Genosha. He likes it so much there, let him stay.”

Kurt stared at Wolverine as if he’d suddenly sprouted another head, which actually wouldn’t be out of the ordinary for a mutant. Logan glanced over at the boy before training his eyes forward at the windshield, his jaws working in thought. As much as he hated to admit it, Wolverine knew Kurt was right. Saving Gambit was the right thing to do. Even though the little punk was a pain in the neck, he was one of their kind. If they left him on Genosha, there’s no telling what would happen to him. 

“On second thought, maybe we’d better bring him along with us. He’s caused us enough trouble already. I don’t really like the idea of leaving him here,” he finally grumbled. “What do you suggest?”

“I can teleport down and bring him aboard and we can take him back to the mainland where he belongs.”

Logan gave a nod, releasing the controls. “Hurry it up. We need to get out of here as soon as possible.”

“Right,” said Kurt, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Wolverine leaned back in his seat, contemplating the situation as he waited for Kurt to return. He thought back to his last encounter with Gambit—how he had tanned the young man’s hide with his belt after he made the stupid move of handing over a prototype collar that could temporarily inhibit mutant powers to the enemy. He also remembered the promise he gave to Gambit when they parted ways. A smile formed on his lips and he gave a nod. Yes, now that he thought about it, he had made the right choice to save Gambit and bring him aboard. Gambit didn’t know it yet, but he had payment coming.

Nightcrawler finally reappeared back on the jet, letting go of a soaked Gambit. The thief fell to his knees at Kurt’s feet, gagging and choking and coughing up water.

“You imbecile!” he coughed out irritably, “I was doing jus’ fine on my own!”

“You’re welcome,” said Kurt, walking over to plop himself down in one of the seats, brushing water off his suit.

“It’s about time,” said Logan when Kurt passed by him.

“He didn’t want to come.” He turned a miffed look to Gambit. “Never mind that his boat was seconds away from completely disappearing underwater.”

“I said I was doing jus’ fine! In fact, I was about to swim back to Genosha.”

“And get thrown in prison for the rest of your life?” Nightcrawler scowled. “Knowing you, I highly doubt that you would survive on Genosha for very long.”

Gambit huffed, wringing water out of the tails of his coat. He knew Nightcrawler was right, but his pride kept him from admitting it.

“I would have found some way of escaping.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you would have,” Kurt said with a smirk. “A little advice: Next time you take on a job that requires going across the ocean, you might want to think about leaving that coat behind. It holds too much water.”

Gambit said nothing as he continued to squeeze pools of water out of his clothing, his eyes wandering around the jet’s interior.

“ _You_!” he gasped when he finally saw Wolverine sitting across from him. He had been so flustered with Kurt swooping down and bringing him aboard and preoccupied with recovering from his near drowning experience that he never noticed the older mutant. His stomach felt to drop down to his feet. He backed away, next to the wall of the cockpit, a large puddle of seawater gathering on the floor around him. “Wha-what are you doing here?”

“Trying to patch up the damage you’ve caused,” Wolverine replied with a scowl, getting up from his seat. “Apparently our last little talk didn’t stick.”

Gambit’s dark eyes nervously looked around at his surroundings, hoping to find some way out. He had a feeling he knew what was coming next, and he wanted to avoid it at all costs. How did he end up in this situation again anyway? Pangs of remembered pain suddenly hit his rear in a wave when his eyes locked themselves onto the belt around Wolverine’s waist. After their last encounter, Remy had hoped to never lay eyes on Wolverine again. But here he was, not more than five feet away from the animal-like mutant that insisted on using that dreadful strip of leather on his backside. Thoughts of the last time he was draped over Wolverine’s knee came back to him, as did every bit of the humiliation of being bared and tanned. His cheeks flushed pink. He didn’t want to go through that again. But…once again he had made a stupid choice and here he was moments away from feeling the sting and heat of Logan’s belt again. He was already regretting ever taking that job. Despite himself, Gambit’s lower lip trembled and he did his best to keep his composure. He tried acting cool and collected but found himself giving way to panic and acting like a small child.

Kurt, on the other hand, was clueless about the exchange of words and looked between the two men, trying to understand what exactly was going on. He was puzzled by Gambit’s odd reaction as Logan approached him. The man seemed to be scared to death of him. Actually, he could understand anyone being afraid of Wolverine, especially when he wasn’t in one of his better moods, but he had never seen someone reduced to a whimpering mess at the mere sight of the mutant before. It was obvious that the two men had met before, but what had Logan done to Remy to make him react in such a way?

“ _What_ were you thinking, Remy?” Wolverine growled.

“Uh, don’t you think we need to be heading back to the university?” Kurt said in a lowered voice.

“Not yet, elf,” he snapped and waved Kurt off, not taking his eyes off Gambit. “First I’m going to take care of something here that’s far more important.”

“What are you going to do?” Kurt nervously asked, watching as Logan walked slowly towards Gambit, who was struggling to keep a good amount of distance between them. His soggy coat was making it difficult to move, not to mention the limited space in the _Blackbird_ ’s cockpit.

“Something I promised I’d do if Gambit and I ever met again.” He reached down and unbuckled his belt, leaving it hanging open.

“N-n-now listen—” Gambit swallowed, the hand he held up in front of him was beginning to tremble slightly.

“No, _you_ listen,” Wolverine cut him off, pointing a finger at him. “I’ve had all I can take out of you. What you did in Genosha was uncalled for, not to mention very stupid.”

“But Senator Kelly…”

“I know. Senator Kelly paid you to do it,” Wolverine growled with disgust. “Remy, when are you going to learn that you’re capable of thinking for yourself and making your own choices?”

“Wha-what do you mean?” Gambit hugged the wall when Wolverine finally stopped a few inches in front of him.

Logan leaned down and got up into the thief’s face. “If someone hires you to plant bombs that you know will start a war, stop and ask yourself if it’s really worth getting caught over and then don’t do it, okay? Is that so hard to comprehend?”

Gambit whimpered, turning his head to avert Logan’s hard gaze.

“I’m having a hard enough time as it is trying to keep this war from coming to a head without having to deal with rats like you running around doing everyone’s dirty work.”

“But it’s my job,” Gambit whimpered in protest.

“I thought being a thief was your job,” Wolverine snarled, “not blowing up resources.”

“Kelly wanted me to steal Magneto’s helmet, which I did, until his daughter, Lorna, took it away from me and put a hole in my boat with it!”

“Yeah, I already knew about that.”

“Y-you did?” Gambit turned a shocked look to Logan.

“So planting the bombs was your idea?”

“No, it was Kelly’s. He paid me extra. Stealing the helmet was just a small part of the plan.”

“And you actually went along with the whole thing?” Logan growled. “I thought I told you to decide which side you were going to align yourself with and stay there. You _still_ act like you don’t care, just so long as you get your filthy money.”

Gambit said nothing.

“I assume you know what I’m going to do?”

“Ye-yes.” Gambit turned his gaze to the floor. “D-do you have to? I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinkin’.”

“Yes, I’m going to. It’ll help you to ‘think’ the next time you’re faced with making a stupid choice.” 

“It didn’t help the last time.” Gambit smiled nervously, hoping Logan would change his mind.

“Then maybe I’d better do it harder and longer this time,” he replied darkly.

Gambit cowered, his eyes widening. “N-no! NO! You don’t have to do that! I take back what I said.”

Wolverine reached out and took Gambit’s arm and pulled him to standing. More water streamed out of the man’s coat sleeve.

“Take your coat off,” said Wolverine in disgust, shaking the water from his gloved hand. Giving a quick nod, Remy obeyed, allowing the article of clothing to fall to the floor with a heavy splat. Logan turned and roughly dragged him over to the nearest seat and sat down, quickly jerking the younger man over his knees.

Kurt watched in silence, not daring to interrupt the moment for fear of what Logan might do or say. It was perfectly clear to the young mutant that Logan was on a mission and didn’t wish to be bothered, apparently continuing something that had taken place at a prior time. He recognized the position Logan had placed Gambit in, but his mind was struggling to take in everything that he was seeing. If he didn’t know better, he could have sworn that it looked like Logan was about to spank Remy. Both men apparently had forgotten he was even there, Logan struggling to keep Remy from scrambling off his knees.

“Not again! Pu-please, don’t do this! I said I was sorry!” Gambit screamed out as he kicked and flailed across Logan’s lap in an undignified fashion. He threw his hands behind him to shield his backside from the blows he knew were coming.

“I accept your apology, Remy, but that doesn’t mean you’re going to get away from the consequences of your actions,” Logan grunted, finally throwing his leg over Gambit’s legs to pin them in place and keep him halfway still. He then grabbed hold of Gambit’s arms and pulled them around and pinned them underneath.

“Nooooooooo, please don’t,” Gambit sniveled like a little boy. “I regret ever doing it!”

“That’s nice to hear,” Wolverine said, “But you’re still getting punished for it.”

Gambit struggled hard to get out of Wolverine’s grip, but it was no use. The way the older mutant had restrained him kept him firmly held in one spot, draped over Logan’s left knee. He finally allowed himself to collapse into a sniveling mess, his upper body convulsing with hitched sobs. He hated himself for crying so hard before the spanking even started, and felt his cheeks flushing hot with embarrassment over it all. It was at this moment that he glanced over at Kurt sitting across from them, still watching the whole scene in silent shock. He wasn’t sure if the younger mutant was shocked over the fact that Logan was about to spank him in front of him or the fact that he was acting like a five-year-old…or a combination of both. Gambit’s cheeks flushed more, and he lowered his head in an attempt to hide his face.

“Mu-must he watch?” said Gambit. Logan looked over at Kurt, suddenly remembering he was sitting there.

Logan shrugged. “He can watch if he wants. I don’t care.”

Gambit’s heart fell a little as he glanced over at Kurt again. The other mutant, by now, started to move uncomfortably in his seat.

“You’d better not charge anything to blow up this time,” Logan warned.

Gambit frantically shook his head. “I-I-I wouldn’t think of it.”

“Good,” Wolverine said as he pulled the belt off his waist and doubled it over. “Because if you do, you’ll be here a lot longer than you want to be. I also should warn that any backtalk will earn you extra swats. So I’d watch your mouth if I were you.”

Logan pushed Gambit forward so his head was closer to the floor and his bottom was left wide open to serve as a perfect target. Gambit hated feeling so vulnerable. Before he could say anything else in protest, Logan brought the belt down hard and swift across the middle of Gambit’s rear, eliciting a sharp cry from the man. Logan wasted no time and quickly brought it down, again and again, immediately falling into a repetitive motion, his arm being nothing but a blur. He worked the belt over every inch of Gambit’s butt as hard and fast as he possibly could—maybe…a little too hard.

“Ouch! OW! Ow, ow, ow!” Gambit screeched and cried out, jerking and twisting in Logan’s hold. He couldn’t tell where each new swat began and the last ended, but his rear was already starting to burn. Gambit arched his back and cried out when an especially harsh swat landed on the underside of his rear, leaving behind a searing pain. This spanking was worse than the one Logan previously gave him!

“Logan! Stop!”

The sudden outburst caused Wolverine’s hand to stop in mid-air, right before he was about to land the belt on Gambit’s underside again. Shocked, he looked over at Kurt.

“Don’t you think you’re doing it too hard?” the blue mutant said with concern. “You want him to learn from this, not come out of it permanently damaged.”

Logan’s tensed muscles relaxed and he looked down at the sobbing form of Remy draped over his knee. What had he done? He had been so overcome with anger and revulsion over what Gambit did that he didn’t even realize how hard he had been bringing the belt down on the young man’s posterior.

“You’re right.” Logan shook his head, feeling guilt. “I’m sorry, Remy, I-I wasn’t paying attention. I hope I didn’t hurt you too bad.”

Gambit raised his head a little and gave a loud sniff and choking sob, nodding that he heard and accepted the apology.

Logan reached out and adjusted Gambit over his knee, pulling him up into a more comfortable position and giving his shoulder a light squeeze. He then started the spanking again, bringing the belt down swiftly on Gambit’s right cheek.

“Ahhhh!” Remy cried, choking on another sob. His rear was already smarting from the first round. Feeling the belt come down again after the short break reignited the burn all over again.

Logan quickly fell back into a steady rhythm of swats but lessened the power behind them. This time, he made sure to keep his hand in check and took great care that he didn’t overdo it.

Remy twisted and arched his back every time the belt landed on his backside, especially his tender underside, where Logan seemed to favor every time he did this to him. But he was thankful that Wolverine showed no intentions of pulling his pants down. He hoped he wouldn’t, if not for anything else but because of Kurt watching the whole fiasco. He didn’t relish the thought of being bared in front of an audience. That would be more humiliating than the spanking itself.

“Ouch! Enough!’ Gambit cried out after an especially painful swat took a bite out of his underside again. “I’ve had enough! I’m sorry!”

Another stinging, burning smack was administered to his under curve, causing Remy to cry out and hiss.

“You don’t get a say-so in this, Remy.” Logan brought the belt down again.

“Yaahhh!”

“The punishment is over with when I feel you’ve had enough and not before.” He brought the belt down again. Remy arched his back and sobbed louder. “Understand?”

Remy nodded frantically, wincing and lurching forward as another blow fell on his right cheek. He wanted to say a few things, including spouting out a few cuss words, but he remembered Wolverine’s warning, thought better of it, and kept his tongue in his mouth.

“AH!”

“I prefer a verbal answer.”

“YES! Y-y-yes, I understannnnn—OW!”

Logan applied five more swats before he stopped.

“Now, we can talk,” he said, resting his hand on Remy’s back. He waited a few minutes, allowing the young man to sob out his misery and get himself under control. When Gambit’s breathing became somewhat normal again and he wiped away most of his tears and his runny nose on his sleeves, Logan eased his grip on him and let him fall into a relaxed position, or as relaxed as one could get while being bent over someone else’s knee and the threat of their rear being toasted lingering over them. Gambit continued to stare at the floor, sniffling.

“Do you understand what I spanked you for?” Logan asked.

“Y-yes.” Gambit sniffed loud and hard.

“Tell me, then.”

“I-I made a stupid m-m-missstake and choice and almost started a war. An-and I blew up Genosha’s resources.”

“Good,” Logan said as he nodded in satisfaction. “Do you know what I’m going to do with you if you ever do something like this again?

“Sss-spank me?”

“You’ve got it right.” Logan took his leg off Gambit’s and helped him to stand. Gambit winced and hissed as he straightened up. The tightness of his wet clothes wasn’t helping his inflamed backside any. “I will continue to spank you until you get it through your thick head that you will always pay dearly for your bad choices. Do I make myself clear?”

Gambit stumbled away from Logan, fighting to keep what was left of his dignity. He quickly glanced over at Kurt. He sniffed and nodded, tears continuing to roll down his flushed cheeks.

“Y-yes, sir.”

“I guess we’re done here, then.” Logan replaced the belt around his waist. “I’m sure you’ll want to keep those wet pants on for awhile. Taking them off isn’t going to feel good, I can assure you.”

Remy scowled and sniffed again.

“Gambit,” Wolverine lowered his voice, “I’m really sorry for spanking you so hard when I first started. I want you to know that I didn’t mean it.”

Gambit gave a quick nod, not saying anything. He looked down at his feet and sniffled.

“Take a seat…if you can, because we’re about to fly out of here. Once we get to the mainland, you’re free to go on your way, on grounds that you’ll grow some common sense and stay out of this mess.”

Remy silently turned and walked to one of the seats toward the back and eased down in it. He jumped and hissed when his rear came in contact with the seat’s surface. Quickly, he tucked his hands under him and subtly rubbed at his soreness. The sooner he got off the jet, the better.

Sighing, Logan reached for the jet’s controls and started them on their way back to the university. He looked over at Kurt. The blue boy was still seated in his chair, a stunned expression on his face and his cheeks slightly flushed. His tail was tucked between his legs and curled down one leg, the pointed barb at the end trembling slightly. His mouth worked silently before he swallowed and cleared his throat, quickly turning his attention to the panels, readouts, and buttons before him in order to look busy.

“Is there a problem?” Logan asked, leaning back in his seat.

“N-no. No problem. Why?”

“You’re doing a good impersonation of a whipped puppy.” Logan smirked, gesturing at Nightcrawler’s tensed state with his head. “You look like you’ve never seen someone getting a good tanning before.”

Kurt looked down at his tail and forced a nervous smile. Slowly, the long blue tail unwound from his leg and loosely hung off the edge of the seat between his legs.

“Sorry,” he said softly. “I just…wasn’t expecting something like that. Remind me never to get on your bad side.”

Wolverine smiled and then cleared his throat.

“Kurt.”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you,” he swallowed, “for calling me out on my mistake back there. I…I didn’t mean to slap him that hard.”

Kurt nodded. He turned to look behind them. Gambit was still struggling to get comfortable in his seat, finally settling in an awkward position.

“Um…I’m assuming this isn’t the first time you’ve done this.” Kurt said in a lowered voice.

Wolverine glanced at him and then turned back to the readouts. “No,” he answered. “Gambit and I have had a run-in before…after he stole a certain collar from us.”

“Ah…” Kurt nodded in understanding. “So that’s what went on that night.”

“Yeah, and you’re not going to tell anyone about it,” Logan glanced behind him at Remy, “for his sake.”

“Your secret’s safe with me, Logan.” Kurt crossed his arms over his chest and slid down into his seat. “No one would believe it anyway.”

 

-End


End file.
